Fiery Ties of Midnight
by Zammie pokemon master
Summary: She left for unknown reasons back then but now she has returned and is better than ever. How will the twins deal with the fragments of their haunting past? Will they find the one thing that they have unknowingly been looking for? Takes place just after Aizen's betrayal. M for later chapters and slightly disturbing flashbacks. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!
1. I Hope This Works

Here is my edited version of chapter one and I'll only be posting edits from now until I get ten reviews. I have tried to make them more understandable and easy to read. I'm not sure how I can make it better if no one points out what is wrong but thank you to those who have. Also, I only have some pictures of Kit up but not of Kat and i will get on that very soon.

_A man and two girls are in what appears to be a lab. There are white walls, a white ceiling and white tiled floors. The effect is an eerie glow off everything in the room. The two girls look almost identical except for their hair colour. One with dark purple hair and the other with lavender hair. They look too small to be older than eight human years and their fear stricken ocean-blue eyes are glued to the ceiling. Both of them are strapped down while the man is pacing slowing through the room, picking up syringes, examining them, and placing them back down. The black leather straps leaving slight red marks over older bruises on their wrists and ankles. They don tattered kimonos, both red with blue and silver design. They looked deprived of food and sleep, their bodies no more than skin and bones, bruise like blackness around their eyes. The girl with darker purple hair is struggling to get out of her bindings while the girl with light purple hair is silently crying and shaking with fear. They have been strapped to these dissection tables before… many times before. The man did this often to assert his domination over the two._

_"What shall we do today? Enhanced senses? Super growth? Maybe gene splicing? Hmm… no, none of those boring projects seem fit for my special girls…" the man muses aloud as he turns to face the helpless girls. He looks first to the struggling one, then switches his gaze to the bawling girl beside her. He saunters over to her, his eyes unreadable._

_"Hey! You leave her alone! Don't touch her!" the dark haired one screams at him helplessly as she watches to see what he'll do. He only ever goes to the dark haired one for extensive projects or things that will hurt a lot. He saves the peaceful ones for the more fragile of the two so as not to leave any permanent marks on her fair skin. He likes her that way, not tainted by the struggles that normal spirits go through. Just how a noble should be, elegant and beautiful._

_He sneers at her then turns back to the girl in front of him. "Maybe we can just have some 'fun', ne, Kitsune-chan?" he says seductively to the girl as he strokes her face tenderly. His hand then starts travelling down her body. It was always her, he would never touch the dark-haired one this way. Always her._

I wake with a start from my nightmare. _'No, that was a memory, not a nightmare.'_ I think grimly as I get up out of bed and get ready for the day. _'Today is the day… I'm not sure if I'm ready for this…'_ I walk out the door of my hotel room and head for the office. It is sort of ironic that I stayed in a hotel room, I'm not certain but I feel like I died in one. This one was nice. It was cleaner than most, very well kept. The bed was soft and easy to get comfy on and the walls were a soothing shade of green. I shake my head, _'No! I am ready!' _I hand the secretary my room key as I leave. She had been extremely kind to me when I first arrived, she didn't care that I looked strange. I look around at all the houses and shops as I pass, thinking of how this day will be. _'They probably won't even remember me… maybe they don't even want me to return… I wonder how Kat is doing…'_ I ponder as I head towards the Seireitei. There are less and less buildings as I approach the protective wall of the place I have known as home for almost a century and a half. When I reach the wall however, I am shocked to see no gate-keeper. I walk over cautiously and touch the handle. _'Not one person in sight and there isn't a reiatsu on the handle that is fresh. Just what have I missed?'_ I swiftly open the gate high enough to fit my petite structure under and then lower the gate from the other side. Surveying my surroundings, I find out that everyone is hiding in their homes. _'Just what the hell happened?' _I quickly head to the first division to announce my arrival to the head-captain.

Walking through the Seireitei, I notice that it hasn't changed. Well, except for all the damage that people are repairing… _'Wait! Why are there people repairing damages? Was there a fight? Oh, I knew I should've been faster!'_ I shunpo to the first division in a speed that would make the second division lackeys jealous. I head for the head-captain's office immediately. I knock on the screen door and hear a booming, "Come in!" Nervously, I open the large door and walk in to stand in front of his desk. His office hasn't changed much. It's still a dull white with brown trim on the bottom half of the walls. He doesn't look up from his work he just says, "This better be important, I'm very busy today."

I gulp, _'He sounds irritated… well, there isn't any way to back out now.'_ I take a deep, silent, breath and calmly reply, "It's good to see you too, Yama-jii." I wish I had a camera because the look on the old man's face when he looked up to see me was priceless. He rubbed his eyes and then pinched himself as if to check if I was a figment of his imagination. _'He looks unharmed… actually, he looks good for how ancient he is…' _

After coming back to his senses, his eyes flare. "What are you doing back here?!" I cringe at how loud he is shouting, all amusement of his previous reaction is wiped clean off my face. "You were to be dismissed until you had regained your mentality! Are you here to tell me that you want to come back now of all times?! Answer carefully, Kitsune!"

_'Ok, he's pissed.'_ My ears ring for what seems like forever as we stare at each other, finally I recover enough to speak. "Sir, I was far away and came back as fast as I could when I had a gut feeling. It seems that I'm too late though. I'm sorry sir, but yes, I would like to be reinstated in the gotei 13." I say, sounding way more confident then I felt.

He looks me over while pondering whether or not to accept me back when he seems like he notices something. His next question shocked me. "Are you able to use Bankai?" there is an unspoken question in his tone.

I stood there in front of the most powerful shinigami in the Seireitei with my jaw on the floor. _'How the… he… urgh!' _Sighing, I look to the side with a huff. "Yeah." Was my honest reply. I can't help but notice the uncertainty that has been in his eyes since he saw me. I feel a bit hurt but it is to be expected. I'm so caught up in thinking about this that I almost don't hear his next sentence but when it registers in my brain, I can't help but freeze.

"I, Yamamoto-soutaichou, hereby reinstate you, Muguruma, Kitsune, back into the gotei 13. You will also be promoted to captain of the fifth!"

'…Wait, WHAT!'


	2. Wahhh! I'm Late!

Chapter 2 edited edition! YAY! i still want those reviews before i post chapter nine! Also, i have a chibi picture of Kasumi posted on my deviantart account now :D

No one's POV

The captains didn't know why, but the meeting wasn't starting yet. Last time any of them checked, they just lost three captains the other day and all the other ten were present. Some were starting to fidget, some even gazing around at the others, mentally counting them and always getting the same number. One in particular was getting angry, didn't the head-captain know that he had paperwork to catch up on after being stuck in the fourth division?! That's right, this anxious captain is none other than Hitsugaya, Toshiro. His lieutenant had neglected all paperwork while he was healing and now he was seriously behind. He decides to voice his frustration. "Head-captain, can we please hurry and start the meeting, I have paperwork to do."

The old man looks at the youngest captain and sighs. "We must wait, there is someone who I've decided has the potential to be a captain and whom has been promoted to fifth squad's captain. Upon her arrival to my office, I found her to be perfect for the job of piecing the squad back together again." His voice boomed as the others stiffen. One thought running through their heads. _'Who was strong enough to be promoted?'_

As if on cue, everyone hears the doors slam open and turn to gaze at the new captain.

Normal POV

_'They are going to be sooooo mad! Oh no, what should I do? What do I say? Ah, there it is!'_ I have been running for a good ten minutes to get to this meeting. I was a little bit busy when the call had been issued for the captains to gather. I had been introducing myself to my new squad and trying to put them at ease if even just a little.

_They looked at her as if she were a hollow with two heads. Here she was, introducing herself as their captain, after everything the poor squad had been through in the last week she had the nerve to claim the title of their captain?! "I'm sorry, Muguruma-san but you are not and will not be our captain." One stated firmly, stepping forward. The others followed suit, throwing insults and questions at her left and right. "Who do you think you are?" "How old are you? You're just a child!" "What could a shrimp like you do?" "You're too fragile looking to be a captain!" the list goes on and on._

_'It is going to take a while for them to accept me.'_ I think glumly as I run up to the meeting doors. My new haori flapping lazily around my legs, my hair flying behind me. Back when I was a lieutenant, I used to walk my captain to all his meetings so I know which room it is. Reaching it, I slow and without thinking, I slam the doors open and walk in with my head down. _'What do I say? Do I apologize? Do I act like I'm not late?' _The doors close behind me and that's when I stop to look up and see everyone staring at me. I gulp, frozen to my spot. I was never really good when all eyes were on me and I have just put a spotlight on myself.

The head-captain is watching on in silence, sitting calmly in his seat. His unnaturally long white beard trails in front of him with its usual purple bindings. His hand placed lightly on his cane. "I take it that your squad was not too pleased at having a new captain then?" he asks knowingly. His eyes shine with amusement as he gazes at my shaken form.

I look up at him and focus only on him so as not to be as nervous. "Eheh, not at all. They have made it clear that they don't want me there. I was trying to change their minds when I got this call so that's why I'm late." I sputtered out, laughing nervously as I take a breath and look around. I realized that the other captains were staring at me as if mentally asking 'Why her?' I didn't want to dwell on that though. I have dealt with criticism all of my life for my size, though it has its advantages in battle too.

The old man shut his eyes, "I thought as much. Oh well, if anyone can gain their trust, it's you. Now take your place in line, Muguruma-taichou!" he booms.

I nod and comply, taking the spot meant for the fifth division captain. Unfortunately, these spots don't go by number. Actually, I don't know how I knew my spot, but the second I stepped up, I regretted it. There, standing beside me is none other than Soi Fon, captain of the second division. She glares at me as I look at her from the corner of my eye. Her short purple-blue hair framing her face and emphasizing her glare. _'Great… this is going to get interesting.'_ I think as we continue to glare at each other.

"Why were you of all people chosen to be a captain? You haven't even been here for 80 years, we didn't need you then and we don't need you now!" venomous anger dripping from every word. We had never gotten along in the past but I had thought that was all behind us. I guess I was wrong.

"Actually, after the recent events, you need my help more than ever. And besides, I was always meant to return. I just needed to straighten out my head." I reply just as fierce sounding as she had. Those who were observing us and didn't know who I was were quite shocked. I would be too if I saw a 4' nothing girl who looked like a child have a venomous tongue. I couldn't help it, Soi fon and I used to fight a lot before. _'Granted it was mostly because I got along so well with Yoroichi, her mentor whom she idolized… maybe she still idolizes her?'_

Soi Fon growls at me, getting ready for her next onslaught when, "Enough! Both of you! Don't make me look you both in a room until you can be nice to each other." Head-captain warned. His words seeming to echo off the walls of the abnormally large and empty room.

Both of our heads snap up straight to look at him, shock and fear evident in our eyes. After that jump neither of us can move except a small nod to show that we had heard and understood. We had gotten in trouble often when I was a lieutenant and when Yamamoto threatened something, we knew he wouldn't hesitate to carry it out. We had thought he wouldn't but haven't pushed it since. That was a really bad week for both of us.

"Alright, then let's get this meeting started." He looks at all of the captains. "As you all know, we have just lost three of our captains and right now, the captains will be who everyone turns to. When Kitsune arrived in my office yesterday I had been praying for a miracle. Taking it as a sign, I have made her captain of the fifth division. Some of you may remember her from her days as a lieutenant. Serving under her father alongside Mashiro. When they both died one hundred years ago from a hollow attack, Kitsune was put in charge of the ninth for a while. Then, it seemed that she was not as level headed as before, I had her take leave until she could come back to the front lines. She is the only lieutenant who is ready and willing to take on a captain's position."

I want to curl up and die at the moment from all the attention. Luckily, we have other things to discuss at this meeting and we are soon on the subject of rebuilding the Seireitei.


	3. I Want My Sister!

This is my longest so far and I hope that I can get the rest to be even longer and better but I can't if no one is going to help me out! Anyway, some fun notes to keep in mind, Kitsune will be my main focus as well as her and Kasumi's past. Most chapters will be in her POV if not then I'll tell you.

The meeting is now finishing up and I notice Kyoraku whispering to the others. _'Great, what's he up to?'_ I've known him since I was a lieutenant and I know that whatever he is whispering about must have to do with me. He likes to hang out with me for some reason and seems to find every excuse to keep me around. I sometimes think it's because he worries about me but the old guy is so lazy and calm that I can't tell. _'Stupid perverted old man… I wonder if his lieutenant can keep him in check…'_ The meeting closes and I start to head out only to be called back by Kyoraku.

"Oi, Kit-chan! Can you come here for a sec?" he asks happily. His normal flamboyant pink over-coat billowing around him as he lifts his traditional straw hat out of his face so I can see his smile. His brown beard outlining the perfectly harmless smile.

I get an irk mark on my head, I didn't want to be stuck here. _'I want to go see Kat. Looks like she'll have to wait.'_ I slowly make my way over and notice that all the other captains except for Yama-jii have gathered around Kyoraku and Ukitake. "Yeah?" I ask glaring at Kyoraku, irritation clear in my voice. Ukitake is another captain I was familiar with. He has grown out his billowing white hair so now it is all the way to his mid-back, but he is still the warm-hearted captain of the thirteenth division.

The two older captains smile warmly at me. _'Hmm, Ukitake doesn't seem as sick now.'_ "Since you haven't been around, you probably don't know some of the current captains so we thought we would introduce you." Ukitake says, not at all bothered by the glare I send him. "Alright, so you already know us, Unohana, Soi Fon, and Byakuya, right?" he asks calmly.

I blink and turn my attention to the one who I didn't even know had been in the room until now. "Well, if it isn't little Bya-kun. Nice to see you again." I say, almost laughing at his reaction. I knew him from before because I used to play with Yoruichi a lot and, well, she liked to tease Byakuya. '_He has cut his black hair a bit shorter and now has those white things the nobles wear but he still kind of looks like a girl.' _I never really liked his attitude but we still sort of got along. '_He always thinks he is hot shit, well I'm going to eventually knock him down to size… even though I am smaller…'_

He hn's and walks out of the room, his attitude following every refined move he makes, _'Jerk'_. Soi Fon glares at me again, her eyes narrowing to slits. It seems she knows I was thinking about her precious Yoruichi-sama. "I still don't see why you were allowed to become a captain." And with that, she storms off. Her two braids dancing behind her.

I look back at Kyoraku when he clears his throat. "Alright. Now, first is the captain from the seventh division, Komamura, Sajin." He points to the large man/wolf.

My eyes slowly travel up since he towers over me. When I see his kind eyes and brown furry ears I almost squeal._ 'I wonder if he would let me pet him some time… his ears look so soft.' _I muse as I further examine him. His snout is just like a wolfs, long and pointed. His fur is a caramel brown and has white in certain places. He holds out one huge hand for me to shake, 'it looks surprisingly human…' When I do shake his hand, mine is engulfed by his. "It's nice to meet you, Komamura-taichou." I say softly.

"Likewise, young one." He says kindly. After that, he excuses himself to go do paperwork. _'I think we will get along fine. He seems like a calm but fun kind of guy.'_

Ukitake speaks now, "Next we would like you to meet…" he doesn't get to finish as the scariest captain I have ever seen comes to stand in front of me. His black hair is spiked up and has bells on the ends of each spike. A scar going across his face on the right and an eye patch on his left eye. His visible showing only one thing: bloodlust. I gulp and almost stumble back, but somehow I hold my ground.

"Zaraki, Kenpachi. Captain of the eleventh division. At first glance, you look like a helpless little girl but I bet you're really powerful. How about we fight sometime?" he grins down at me, displaying shark-like teeth, and I can't help but step back slightly now. Those teeth look like they could cut me to ribbons in seconds with little trouble. _'I don't ever want to see him when he is mad. He could probably glare at a building and it would crumble in fear.'_

"Um… I… I don't think that… would be wise." I manage to sputter, still standing scared in front of the man. He huffs and walks away. I sigh in relief only to freeze upon seeing a new face in front of me. _'I take back what I thought about Zaraki, this guy is ten times scarier. Why hasn't he been locked up again?' _I think as I stare into the eyes of the twelfth division's captain. His face paint like that of a skeleton, a big… thing on his head, and the same creepy long middle fingernail. His beady eyes taking me in in the same manner.

His smirk grows as he sees recognition in my eyes. "Have you come back to play, Kitsune? I can't wait to dissect your brain so please don't make me wait." His eyes go all crazy like, _'just like when we were first introduced.'_

"Kurotsuchi, Mayuri. I never thought I would see you again. Are you still afraid that I can outsmart you?" I put on my brave face and stare at him with a smile. On the inside however, I am trembling with fear. I have never felt comfortable around him and to have him at such a close proximity is scarier than it should have been. We have crossed paths before, when I used to help the twelfth division was when we first met. He has wanted to experiment on me ever since, he says that there is something wrong with me because I can't be smarter than him. _'And yet I can always figure out what he can't.'_ I think smugly as I smirk at him. A burst of courage which I will probably regret later.

He seems to glare at me, "Watch what you say, I am also a captain and I don't like to be misjudged." He says then stalks off.

That leaves just myself and four others in the room. Kyoraku brakes the silence, "So, anyway, the last of the unfamiliar captains is the captain of squad ten, Hitsugaya, Toshiro." He points to the only one in the room that I don't know.

I turn to look at the tenth's captain for the first time and am a bit thrown off. He is not much taller than me, with whiter hair than Ukitake. I look into his eyes and see them staring back at me. He seems mad but I ignore it as I notice how his eyes look and move like the ocean. He apparently doesn't like me staring at him and, irritated, he asks, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?"

Quickly I snap out of my daze and look at the floor. "Umm… well… it's nice to meet you, Hitsugaya-taichou." I stutter, trying to regain composure after being a bit of an idiot. He gives a hn, and goes to leave. Just then, I remember what I've been wanting to do since I got back. "Where is my sister?" I ponder aloud, gaining everyone's attention.

Ukitake smiles, "Shiro-chan, why don't you take Kit-chan with you so she can see her sister?"

Toshiro and I look at him confused. Well, Toshiro looks pissed off, too. "She's in the tenth squad? Why? I thought she would be in the eleventh squad." I question them. They only shook their heads and told me to follow Toshiro, which I did, much to his disliking.


	4. I Don't Want To Cry

YAY! Another chapter! I feel really good about this story. :D as always, I love reviews and to know what I can improve. I also love cake! here is a secret... so does Kitsune! Ehehe, she is really obsessed with it. Think of her as a more grown up version of Yachiru! lol, anyways, I will probably only post on Saturdays and Sundays for a while, I've got a crap-load of school projects to do, including a full animation with my friend. but i'm sure every weekend will be plenty.

_'This is really awkward. I wish he would talk to me… he hasn't said a word since we left. What if he doesn't think I belong here?'_ I wonder in my head as I walk beside Toshiro.

_'Why does it matter, mistress? He is a simple captain of few words. One who focuses primarily on work. His opinion shouldn't matter.'_ My zanpakuto chastises me for my inner ranting.

I was not expecting her to but in like that and am now trying to calm from being startled. As I calm, I realize that she is right and I don't know how to explain why I would care. _'Geez, you have been quiet since yesterday. I was starting to forget you were there, Thanatos.' _I chastise back. I bump into someone and stumble backward. I look up to see that I had run in to Toshiro. Automatically I apologize and ask why he stopped. He points to a door in front of him. Looking around him, I realize we are now at his office. I turn around, embarrassed for not noticing.

He continues to stare at my back until the office door slides open and someone steps out. "Ah! Captain! You're back from the meeting!" says the girl in a surprised voice. She must have just saw me because I heard a gasp. I turn back around to face the girl but I'm brought into a bone shattering hug. "So cute!" she squeals.

Glaring, I quickly shove her off and look at her. My eyes widen in shock, "R-Rangiku!"

She seems to recognize me at the same time because she brings me in for another hug, suffocating me in the process. Her being almost a whole two feet taller than me and her voluptuous chest in my face. _'Man, she hasn't change a bit'_ I think as I try to pry her away. She finally lets go. "Kitsune-chan! When did you get back? Wait, is that a captain's haori? No way! Does Kasumi know that you're back?"

Giving her a deadpanned stare I reply, "I only got in last night and yeah, I'm a captain now. Actually that's the reason why I haven't visited yet and no she doesn't. I couldn't find her."

Rangiku smiles and motions for me to follow. She re-opens the office door and steps inside, I follow after Toshiro only to hear, "Matsumoto, I thought you were going to leave before… Captain! It's great to see you again!" _'She hasn't changed much either.'_

I observe as the small girl tries to apologize to Toshiro. She has dark purple hair that goes to her shoulders and a red bow tied around her waist. Then she notices me, her aqua blue eyes widening when they meet my matching ones. We stand there staring at each other, neither sure of what to do. She speaks first. "Kit?"

I nod and she runs over and hugs me. I immediately hug her back, both of us the same height so it doesn't feel weird at all. "Onee-chan" I sob. "I've missed you."

By now we are both standing in the middle of the office hugging and crying. Rangiku watches with tears brimming her eyes. She had been a friend of mine before I left and to see me and my twin reunite was touching. Toshiro however was mildly annoyed by the ruckus we were causing in his office. "Do you two have to be so noisy?" irritation thick in his voice as he glares at us. The only thing he wanted to know was what had happened 80 years ago that made the petite lavender haired girl have to take leave, the rest was just annoying.

We stop and turn towards him slowly. Kasumi glares back at him, slightly startling him as she has always been a happy and kind person in his division. "Captain," she says icily, "We haven't seen each other for 80 years. Not to mention, I haven't seen Kit actually act like herself for a hundred years." She turns to me, sadness in her eyes. "Not since his death…"

My eyes soften. _'Back then, she was the strong one… but now I want to take that place.'_ I smile at her, "Come on, why don't we go get something to eat? Oh! Can we get some cake?!" I ask, exciting myself at the thought of strawberry cake.

Kasumi laughs at my mood change and nods. She laughs harder when I start jumping around excitedly, Rangiku joins her. Toshiro is still glaring though not as hard after our previous shift in conversation. Kasumi and I then look at the icy captain and decide that it would be best to leave… now.

We hear a very loud "KASUMI!" come from the office but we ignore it, laughing and running to find a good bakery.

Toshiro P.O.V.

_'So, they lost someone close to them. He would have had to be closer to Kitsune if she was affected enough to have her mind rattled so badly. Maybe he was her lover? She does seem to be quite popular so she must have been asked out a lot… but still, it doesn't make sense…_' I sigh and decide to focus on paperwork.


	5. What is Wrong With You!

Like I promised, here is the next chapter! :3 This one brought tears to my eyes as i wrote a part of it. The next chapter will be up tomorrow and it should bring many laughs because i hate sad chapters... even though there will be lots of those. Anyway, you kind of get a better idea of who Kasumi is in this chapter. Oh, and i have some pics of Kit on my deviantart account now :3 enjoy and review!

"So Kit, you're finally feeling better?" Kasumi asks, subtly hinting that she thinks I might breakdown again.

I look at her over my fork and contemplate how to answer. _'I am better, but I'm still having nightmares sometimes… how does one say that as a positive?'_ "Eh, well yeah. I'm not in and danger of going on another psychotic rampage if that's what you mean. I just needed to get away and have time to deal with all that happened." I smile, satisfied at my answer, and take another bite of my cake.

She looks at me for a second, seemingly debating whether or not to push for more answers or just pick another topic, but vouches for the later. "You're a captain now? Wow, that's awesome! You must be stronger than before. Ne, do you want to spar sometime?"

"Sure!" I reply, forgetting I had cake in my mouth, so it sounded more like "Mmure!"

She laughs, grabbing a napkin and wiping my face for me. "You haven't really changed. Still as carefree as ever. I sort of wish my captain was like you, he's so stuck up and hard-headed. He doesn't think about anything but work. Maybe you and him could become friends and you can get him to lighten up… or maybe you two could go out on a date…" she rants. Though the last question was barely audible, probably meant for only her to know.

I almost dropped my fork at her idea. _'Me… and that… brat?'_ she must've tried to say something else because she was now waving her hand in front of my face. I gave her the best glare I could manage, "How could you even say that?! Me and him?! That's like putting a torch in gasoline! Not to mention, when have you ever seen me say yes to any guy? Let's face it, if none of those guys got my attention, why would he? And how would… how would dad feel about that?" people were now staring at us because of my sudden outburst but I don't care.

She looks at me, somewhat stunned from my reaction, before, "You don't even think he's attractive?"

Queue anime vein now. "No!" I shout and stand, slamming my hands down on the table. My glare was an actual one this time and shut her up real fast. I look around and see everyone in the shop staring at me. _'Damn me and my loudness…'_ "What? You look like you've never seen siblings interact before!" I bark as I sit back down and take a large bite of my cake.

Kasumi starts to giggle again, "Well, you handled that." I look up at her smiling face and I can't help but join her in laughing. We laugh for a good two minutes then we go back to silence. Noticing that I've finished my cake she asks the waitress for the bill. I object to her paying but, "I owe you a lot of thanks… for keeping your promise and coming back." She answers solemnly.

_'She must have missed me more than I thought. Maybe I should do something for her…' _I ponder as we walk back to the tenth divisions barracks. "I'm sorry."

She stops so suddenly that I almost run into her. She turns slowly toward me, tears in her eyes. "Do you know how I felt? To not know where you were? To not know if you were ok, or if you were dead? I didn't think you would come back… I thought you would join Kensei and leave me for good. I thought to myself every day, 'why couldn't she bring me with her?' and, 'was I not good enough for her?'. When I saw you earlier… I… I didn't know what to do… what to think… what to feel. I thought it could've been my imagination but then, when I figured out it wasn't, I felt relieved. I felt happy. But I also felt sad. Sad that I was looking at a captain who I should've been protecting. Sad to know that you… you don't need me anymore." Her tears are falling freely and heavily to the ground as she yells at me. When I know that she has said everything she needed to, I wrap my arms around her.

"That's not true." She steps back and looks at me but I can't look her in the eye knowing that I hurt her like this. "I thought of you every day too. Thought of how much stronger you would be when I got back… how much I missed you." I look up at her gasp to see her surprised look. "The only thought that kept me going, made me push myself, and made me want to get better was, 'I can't wait to see Kat's smile again.'" I confessed and looked to the side. I heard her feet move and I thought she was going to walk away from my pathetic form but she didn't. Instead, she found it appropriate to slap me across the face. The sound echoing off the barren walls of the empty street.

With wide eyes, I touch my hand to my stinging cheek and look at her. Her eyes soften and a smile appears on her face, almost not noticeable. "Idiot. I would've been happier to have been able to help you rather than be useless."

I stare at her for a while longer then a smile creeps its way onto my face, "I know."


	6. Expect the Unexpected

This chapter makes me lol! I love Rangiku's character in the anime and I intend to put it to good use! Reviews are nice... and if you have an idea for fillers (for later on, next is the bount arc... I think) or if you are too shy to write a review or even want to talk or want me to read a story, just pm me. Don't forget that i post pictures of my characters on deviantart!

After saying goodnight to Kasumi, I head to my barracks to do some paperwork and go to sleep. Many shinigami say goodnight to me as I pass and I give them nods of acknowledgement. I get to my office and open the door to see a few piles of paperwork, but what catches my eye is a light brown parcel on my desk. Walking into my office and I close and lock the door behind me. Going over to the parcel I see that it is addressed to me and doesn't have a return address. Carefully, I pick up the box and give it a small shake with my ear to the side. Nothing. I debate whether or not to open it, scared that it could be from Kurotsuchi. He has always hated me because once he was saying how one of his inventions wouldn't work and I fixed it. Gaining some courage I delicately tear through the outer paper and open the box to see... a card that says 'from Rangiku' and a lot of tissue paper. Tearing away at the tissue paper, I reveal what is underneath.

"MATSUMOTO!"

No one's P.O.V.

The office of the tenth division is quiet as the captain diligently does his work and the lieutenant, well, she sits there pretending to do her work but really just wants to go home to bed. Suddenly, Rangiku gets a chill down her spine as if she is in danger. Just after that, both she and Toshiro feel an enormous amount of reiatsu coming toward the office. The door slams open to reveal a very pissed off looking Kitsune holding a card. "What are you doing here?" Toshiro spits.

The small girl ignores him and glares at the busty lieutenant. "What the hell is this?!" she shouts, holding up the card to Rangiku.

"It's a card…" the ginger answers stupidly. This earns her the chance to see the lavender haired girl up close. Kitsune pulls Rangiku up by the front of her uniform and holds her at eye level.

Glaring, the smaller girl hisses, "You know damn well that that wasn't what I was asking. Why did you send this and its 'attachment' to my office?"

Rangiku brightens at the mention of the gift she had gotten. She may not look it, but Rangiku was a great match-maker, and her senses were telling her that the small girl and her own captain would make a great couple. In order to push these kind of thoughts into Kit's head, Rangiku had gotten the Quincy ryoka to make a plush version of captain Hitsugaya and given said plushy to Kit as a welcome back/ congratulation present. Rangiku's smile widens, "Do you like it? I had it specially made for you! I think it would be cute!" she gushes.

Toshiro sits quietly watching the two girls as Kit starts to hit Rangiku and yell at her. He was trying to figure out what the two women were talking about and what Rangiku could have gotten Kit that would make her so riled up. His mind goes to thinking about if it could be some sort of clothing article, but the only thing he could think of that would get the small girl so mad would be… oh god, he started blushing and turned back to his work. _'Could Rangiku have gotten her… lingerie?'_ his blush darkens when he hears Kitsune yell, "Something like that is creepy and wrong and I'm not like that!"

Rangiku turns to her captain for help and notices how red his face is. "Um, are you ok captain?" she asks tentatively. Her question makes Kit look at him and see his face too.

He jumps. How does he explain this without sounding like a pervert? They could have been talking about anything and his mind jumped to… that… he turns the other way and gets up. "I'm just really tired. I'm going to my room to sleep. Matsumoto, you are dismissed for tonight. Good night, Matsumoto, Muguruma-taichou." And with that, he leaves briskly.

Normal P.O.V.

I blink at what just happened and think, _'maybe we were just being too loud and he got mad? Either way…'_ I turn back to Rangiku. She looks like she is thinking about something really hard. I sigh and make to leave but she stops me. "What?" I ask, turning to her.

"Did you see how red his face was?" she asks, honestly interested. I nod and she continues, "I am right! You two would be perfect!" she squeals.

I look at her incredulously. _'Why can't she give up? I'll never like someone like him, it's not possible.'_ Turning back to the door I wave her off. "I highly doubt that, Rangiku." Slowly, I make my way back to my office completely ignoring everyone. _'What the hell is wrong with her? I've never been attracted to anyone and she thinks I would be attracted to _him_ of all people!? Argh! He's ignorant and naive and an asshole… I don't even know any good qualities he has… why the hell am I still thinking about this?!'_ I storm into my office and grab the parcel containing the plushy and close it tightly. Then, locking the door, I leave for my barracks to hide the thing in my arms and to hopefully sleep. _'Damn her… damn her right to hell! She has no right!' _taking a deep breath to calm myself, I look up at the moon. _'What would you do in my situation… dad…?'_


	7. Thoughts and Rage

I know, I know, it's only Friday but I won't be able to upload this weekend due to lack of internet. I'll post the next one on Monday instead as well. I'm also working on making the chapters longer and better from here on out because I re-read all my other chapters and will be posting the edited versions soon so if you have any suggestions, get them in now! :D

I awoke early this morning due to being in a new environment. I still don't fully trust my surroundings but I've always been this way. Just not for the same reason as I was now. It isn't that I don't trust the shinigami, I mean really, who am I to judge when I am one. No, it is more because I still don't trust myself to stay in control near them. Long ago, I used to not have to worry but that was back when I was a lieutenant. Back before the 'accident'. I sit unmoving in my office as the memories that I have tried to suppress flooded through my mind. I did terrible things back then, I got punished immensely and got stripped of my title until I could find myself again. I can't help the shudder that passes through me as I think of their faces. No one thought I would be alive now, I deserved the death penalty or a sentence to eternity in jail. I look around at all of my paperwork, I have only been here for a few days and my squad was still wary but I have a lot of paperwork. _'Maybe I shouldn't have come back… maybe they would be better if I hadn't…'_

_'Don't think like that, milady, you'll drive yourself insane again.'_ Ah, Thanatos is back to annoy me. I know she means well but she is quite annoying. Thanatos is the only of her kind, a dark zanpakuto wielded by a shinigami is unheard of. But here she is in all of her fallen angel glory.

Sighing heavily, I continue to stare at the paperwork as if it will get done on its own_. 'I'm not going to go insane again, especially not with my lieutenant in the state that she is in. I just feel like no one wants me here, that's all.'_ In truth, I have been here for about a week now and my squad still refused to refer to me as their captain. I had went to see me lieutenant, Hinamori, but she has yet to awake from her coma. Visiting for time to time, I sit and talk to her. I want her to know that she doesn't have to worry and that she can relax without the weight of the squad on her shoulders. Although, every time I visit, I feel like someone is watching us, listening to me. It feels almost like they are judging me, seeing if I'm trustworthy.

_I sat in the chair, staring at the small brunette. She was absolutely adorable. I could only imagine what she would be like personality wise. I didn't know her but as her knew captain I felt obliged to come see her and introduce myself. "Hinamori, Momo. You have a nice, simple name. It must be an indication that you are a kind-hearted, simple girl. From now on, I will be your captain and I will protect you and the squad the best that I can." I paused to look out the window at the night sky then looked back at her peaceful form. "My name is Muguruma, Kitsune. I used to be a lieutenant, just like you. I lost someone close to me, just like you as well. I know when you wake up you won't be returning to your duties for a while, but please, don't dwell to long. Dwelling will lead to guilt and guilt will lead to depression. I'll be with you every step of the way, to help as much as I can." My eyes were burning slightly from holding back my tears. "I don't want anyone to go through what I did. My captain back then was my father… not my real father of course but… he saved my twin and I from certain death. I hadn't wanted to be adopted by him… or anyone else for that matter… but he never stopped being there for me, like a real dad. There was this really messed up… epidemic back then and our squad was investigating it. I went to report to soutaichou while my father and some others went to investigate…" by now I was finding it hard to hold back the tears and a few were sliding down my face. "I know it isn't really the same as being betrayed but… before he… we had been fighting over something really stupid… the last thing I told my dad was that I hated him." I said sourly as I stood. "I know what it's like… please find it in your heart to let me in and confide in me, not just as your captain… but as your friend." I turned and left. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching but I didn't care to find out._

A knock on the door brings me back to the present. "Come in!" I say distantly. My eyes drift over to see that it is Rangiku. I forgave her for being an idiot but I still don't know what to do with the plushy. "What do you want, Range-chan." Irritably, I eye the stack of papers she is carrying.

She smile, "Ah, Taichou wanted me to drop these off for you, he needs them done by tomorrow." Looking closer, I see she is fidgeting and appears slightly nervous.

"I'm not doing your paperwork for you Rangiku. Can't you see I have enough to do already?" I retort, getting to work on finishing at least half of this before midnight.

Sheepishly, she grins. "I can't get anything past you, can I?" she asks, thoughtfully. Looking up at her, I see her grin widen and her ice-blue eyes light up. "Can I do my paperwork in here?" confusion must be etched on my face because she quickly elaborates, "Taichou does nothing but yell at me in the office so I might be able to work better in here!"

_'Wow… that actually makes sense…'_ I think, quite shocked that she said that. After debating on whether it will be a good idea, I finally give in with a huff, "Fine… just don't make a mess." I warn before turning back down to my own paperwork.

Rangiku's plan actually works. She's been doing her work and helping me out here and there. I think she just needed someone to talk to while she worked and Toshiro doesn't talk a lot so… anyways, it's now nine o'clock pm. We have been working all afternoon and we are almost done. I feel a reiatsu coming closer but I ignore it, willing it to go away. I don't need an interruption right now, not when we are almost done. The world must love to see me suffer because the door slams open and in walks a very pissed looking Toshiro.

"Matsumoto! Why didn't you come back?! Do you know how much paperwork you have?!" he snaps at her while stalking closer to her. 'Oh, let's not forget that he is glaring…_ 'Cause that is something new.'_ I think sarcastically as I watch the two argue. Rangiku is trying to explain her idea and that she actually did work and Toshiro is yelling away.

All his yelling gives me a headache and I sit patiently at my desk waiting for him to stop. Still waiting… still waiting… when I can't take it anymore I stand up slamming my hands into my desk. "Enough!" they both stop to look at me, Rangiku looks frightened while Toshiro looks even more pissed. I glare at him, "Rangiku has been working diligently all afternoon! She has even helped me with some of my paperwork and I enjoyed her company! If you want to blame someone for her actually working then blame me but I don't like you yelling in my office. Especially since she didn't do anything wrong!" All is quiet in my office as the two get their thoughts organized.

Toshiro seems conflicted but eventually mutters an apology. Then he and Rangiku leave for the night, not before she gives me a bone crushing hug though. I sit back down in my chair and move my hands. There are indents from when I hit it. I let out a long sigh and finish up my paperwork in silence.


	8. A Day in The Twelfth

__This has been a very stressful weekend for me. Not only did I not have internet all weekend and have three ISU's due next week for school, but my cat ran away and I'm really sad. Anyways... I got this done and that's what matters to you people. I read my review for the last chapter and while i don't normally respond to my reviews (even though i love getting them and want more) i feel the need to respond to this one. For starters, just because Matsumoto is tagged, doesn't mean it's Hitsu/Matsu. Also, I have oc's... why would i focus on a canon pairing. Not to mention, i feel Matsumoto is best paired with Gin, second to that is Hisagi. If I pair her, it will probably be with Hisagi but she is not the main focus. Kitsune and Kasumi are. Now that I have ranted and feel somewhat better, on with the story!

_Upon waking up this morning I knew something was wrong. Considering I haven't been woken up since I got here and this morning I was, it was a no brainer. It seems I'll have to install a security system because I don't like that a shinigami had got in without me letting them in. "What the hell! Why… How did you get in here!?" I shouted at him, grabbing Thanatos from my side table and unsheathing her._

_The messenger backed up, very alarmed, while he sputtered an answer. "M-Muguruma-taichou, please ca-calm down! I'm here to summon you for Kurotsuchi-taichou! He n-needs you in his lab as soon as possible!"_

_I glared at him, wishing I could snap his neck and go back to sleep but instead, I crawled out of my welcoming bed. "Fine… now get out!" I yell, sheathing Thanatos again and laying her on the bed. People have said that I'm not a morning person and they were right. I hate mornings, especially after being woken up. After the man had left it finally dawned on me what he had said. "What the hell could be so important that that stupid clown had to wake me up?"_

The twelfth division. It hasn't changed much. It has more equipment but that's about it. This is what is known as the research and development division since it's filled with brainiacs who invent things for the other shinigami, like weapons. I used to help out from time to time but since Kurotsuchi and I don't get along, I have been avoiding this place since I got back. I trudge through the familiar halls, heading for where I can sense his reiatsu. The trail leads to his office and I sigh, knowing this won't go well. I knock and hear a sickening "Come in." from the other side. I start to slowly and carefully open the door when it is thrown out of my hands and I'm face to face with the mad man yet again. I flinch at the resounding slam of the door meeting the wall. He speaks first, not bothering to back up. "Have you hacked in to my computer lately?"

I blink. _'Well this is unexpected…' _"No, I haven't. Why?" I say fiercely, thinking that if he woke me up for a stupid hacker problem that I might have to turn him into a girl. I regard him as I wait for his response. There are dark circles appearing under his eyes even through the face-paint. His face has a frown and his brows furrow as he contemplates my answer. _'Maybe it's worse than I thought?'_

"Are you sure? I'm missing some files and unfortunately you're the only one I can think of who could hack my system." He hisses skeptically.

My eyes widen in surprise. "Missing files? What files are missing? How long have they been gone?" I question as I push past him and head to his computer. He sighs and then finally decides that I didn't do it.

Walking over he tells me to type in a code into the search program explaining that it held the information he had gathered on the bount. I do as he says, wondering what a bount is, and the only thing that comes up is a box saying, 'Error: file not found'. I stare a moment longer and then try searching the hard-drive and backup systems. Nothing comes up. _'What the hell? If it was on the computer at some point then it should be on one of the backups… I have no choice, I'll have to search that.'_ Taking a seat in front of the machine I start typing the familiar codes and data sequences that I used when Urahara asked me to help him make a secret backup for the system. We worked on it for weeks, encrypting and password protecting the thing so much that it became invisible. If the files weren't on here then that would mean someone had hacked not only Kurotsuchi's system but had somehow hacked 'IDSLD', invisible data storage lock down. I feel the weight of Kurotsuchi's stare as he watches what I'm doing. The only ones who know how to access the lock down are myself and Urahara so of course he is interested. I finish the last of the codes and now get to work on finding the files. After ten minutes of waiting the results come up and I'm not pleased. "We need to inform Soutaichou of this breach immediately. Have you checked if any other files are missing?"

Looking up, I see his face is as stiff as a statue. "No, you check that and I'll go inform Soutaichou." He says blankly and rushes off.

I turn back to the computer and run a data scan to see if there are any files recently wiped off. Stretching back, I sigh. _'This is going to take hours… how did someone hack IDSLD? It's the most secure system backup we could have made, no one should even know about that besides Soutaichou, the current 12__th__ division captain, Urahara and myself… this doesn't make any sense._' The screen displays a large loading bar that is only at 10%. "Urgh, I could use a piece of cake right about now."

I've been sitting here in the twelfth division for three hours waiting for the scan to be done. Kurotsuchi never came back and I think he's avoiding me at the moment. That's fine by me though because he scares me and pisses me off… I don't think we can ever get along. No matter, as long as we can work together we don't have to get along. A beep echoes through the large office and I look up at the computer screen to see that the scan is finished. "Finally! Now let's see what we got." I exclaim, my fingers gliding across the keyboard. "Hmm… seems like several files have been deleted within the past week… I'll write all of these codes down for Kurotsuchi." I think aloud, grabbing a pen and paper and recording all of the missing file codes. I leave the note on his desk and leave to get some cake. "Man I'm bored… I wonder what Kat is doing…"


	9. Drunken Mistakes

**I had to keep from laughing as I wrote this because picturing it was amusing. Thank you for being patient, I have decided that I wont keep this one on hold and will try and update regularly. For now though, I have a lot of school related stuff... I'm also working on my other stories which get better as I go. I'm still learning and I'm only trying my best. Special thanks to Dying Reader for a conversation that invoked this idea fully. If you like Legend of Zelda, you should go read her story, her writing is amazing! :D Now get on with the story!**

"An-and then I was like, 'oh really?' and he was like, 'no, 'm sorry for bothering ya.' An' he left and I laughed." Booms an intoxicated Kasumi. She chuckles when she finishes her story but stops to take another swig of sake. Rangiku is beside her, holding her stomach from laughing so hard. Both girls are in the tenth division office, surrounded by unfinished paperwork and empty sake bottles.

Toshiro sits at his desk, trying to concentrate on his own paperwork but the two already boisterous girls have gotten even louder than usual due to the alcohol. He stops to rub his temples before growling at them, "Even if I can't get you to do your paperwork, could you at least do this somewhere else so I can do MINE?" He aims a vicious glare at them only to see Kasumi pointing at him with her right index finger.

"You listen… and you 'isten good…" whether she pauses to compose herself, or merely to add effect, no one will ever know. We do know, however, that her outstretched finger starts to glow a strange violet color at the tip. "I can, and will, drink where ever the hell I want… comprende?" her eyes narrow and the light gets stronger, almost looking like cero about to shoot.

The door crashes open and within a second Kasumi is on the ground face-down, hands behind her back with a not too pleased Kitsune pinning her down.

Kit P.O.V.

I decided to go check on Kasumi and am now walking up to the door of the tenth division office. I have had a weird feeling for a while now, ever since I departed from the twelfth, and it has been getting stronger the closer I get to the office. I had at first tried to dismiss it as being around Kurotsuchi for too long but it would have dissipated by now if it was. I am about to knock on the door when I hear a very loud shout from Kat regarding where she can and will drink. _'Oh dear, is she drunk?'_ With that thought, realization hits me. The bad feeling I have been getting is from her. _'She's going to use that?! She knows the consequences for that but… if she is drunk…'_ and with that, I fling open the door and only pause to confirm my thoughts before pinning Kat down. You see, because of the experiments we were put through as children, we have developed special powers. Neither of us can replicate what the other specializes in. Her special just happens to be a cero-like beam that can shoot through virtually anything if she put enough energy into it. The head-commander banned us from using these special powers the moment he found out about them. I lean in close to her, so my mouth is next to her ear, "Have you forgotten? You'll be punished if you do that rashly…" I whisper, the threat behind the words is evident to her as I feel her shiver.

"U-umm…" I look up to see Rangiku and Toshiro watching with wide eyes, shocked that I pinned her so fast when I wasn't already in the room. I try to smile at both of them but at the moment, it doesn't feel right. I can feel the waves of fear from Kat as she struggles vainly to get free. Sighing, I slowly get off of her to stand in front of her kneeling form.

She turns to glare at me. "I didn't need you to stop me, I had the sitiation under con'rol." She slurs drunkenly and attempts to stand, she falls back on her butt holding her head and groaning. Rangiku covers her mouth to try and stifle her laughter but it scraps through none the less. Kat sends her a deadly stare, "Shu' up! Is not funny!" she screeches and tries to stand again, this time she is able to. Rangiku only laughs harder and Kat, in her drunken stupor, lunges at the ginger at full velocity. She doesn't make it far, however, because no sooner had she lunged did I reach out my hand and grab the collar of her uniform. She yelps, startled from being pulled back so suddenly, and she starts to squirm and pull and try to get out of my grasp.

A heavy sigh escapes my lips as I close my eyes, tilting my head down to the left. "You should really calm down…" I glance at her again and notice that, because of her struggles, her uniform had come a bit lose and if she didn't calm down… "You're slipping." I state blankly. Her struggles stop as her intoxicated mind processes this. It takes a moment but soon enough she pulls her arms around herself to keep the shoulders up, her face reddening to a fierce scarlet. Rangiku blinks and then falls over laughing. Kat gives an indignant huff, slumping her shoulders and staring at the ground.

Toshiro P.O.V.

_'Trying to do my work with these two around is impossible…_' I think as I watch Kasumi closely as she reacts to my scolding. She raises her finger as she yells, pointing it at me as if to threaten me. Then something happens that I don't know how to react to, her fingertip starts to glow violet, as if she is about to use cero. '_What the hell? That isn't possible… unless she is part hollow._' The dreadful thought causes me to stand and put a hand on Hyourinmaru's hilt, my eyes narrow. Then, as quick as light itself, Kitsune had her pinned and was growling menacingly down at her. Kasumi seems terrified about the whole ordeal but soon regains composure. _'What was that? Why did Kasumi look so afraid of Kitsune? How did Kitsune even get in here?'_ questions were running through my mind a mile a minute, question I had no answers to. I remain quiet, watching the scene play out like a cat observing a dog. When Kasumi got caught by Kitsune I immediately looked away, I could see that this was of no concern know and went back to my work.

"You're slipping." Such a dead tone in her voice, it irked me. I glance up through my lashes to see what she was talking about and quickly looked back down doing a mental face-palm. _'Why does this always happen to me?'_


End file.
